¡The truth of what happened on the Island
by marijdepp
Summary: A new version of what happened could see between Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann, as they were left on that island by Captain Barbossa. Will they be able to reach the forbidden? Come and find out.


**¡The truth of what****happened****on the Island,****between Jack and****Elizabeth!**

She was at my side. Sitting staring into the distance. With that pronounced is like her lips, which puckered against me once in a while. Was beginning to get dark.

- What do you think Elizabeth? , immediately turned his head and looked at me.

'It's Miss Elizabeth,' clarified, eyebrows raised.

Ah. Excuse me, Miss whispered little later, I stood up and walked toward the trees. She glanced at me.

Walk down an old path, a path he knew perfectly. Look back and discovered that she was chasing me, keep ignoring my way, I smiled inside. _Buddy!_

Seconds later.

Some time ago I had a small problem, a problem that brought much wealth, if fortune and luck. Take the lid of the pit, and throw it aside, smiled when he saw what lay inside!

- What is that? -Those words stopped. Forcing me to see and explain. She was idly; there was some curiosity in your look.

I leaned down to go down the stairs. - I thought that Ms. preferred to stay and try to be rescued! She murmured. She mofo few words as I stepped on the last step. _Silly__truth._

There was an enormous reservoir to taste, do not hesitate and take more than one bottle. _Buddy!_Soon after, I went.

She was still there. She was sitting in the sand, lying on a tree, put up, to see me.

- Ron? ... Was it just that? Ron? -She said something in disgust. I immediately approached him and offered one of my bottles.

- Welcome to the Caribbean! -rule, in a cheerful voice, I immediately walk away, when she held the bottle.

Shortly afterwards, sitting on the sand lay. Tasting the exquisite rum, my dear friends, the smugglers, who seem to serve a prison sentence, something to thank the Commodore Norrington. Absolutely.

She, she remained silent, pacing back and forth, fiddling with the bottle, which, curiously, was sailing along the shore.

-Thirsting after I whispered to her, but not the look. She looked at me, then bowed slightly and took the bottle, then sat beside me. The look and smiled.

- I do not understand...! - said looking at the bottle. He took the cork and pulled it out, dropping to one side. He watched in surprise. -! We'll see! -He added, taking a sip of rum. Soon his face was wrinkled, very bitter I guess. Dry lips, and opted for another drink.

Seconds later.

-_I__Ho.__Yo Ho__.__Pirate__always am__._Suddenly, the phrase did catch my concentration.

- What is it Elizabeth? I asked, curiously. She turned her head and raised his eyebrows.

-Is. Miss Swann! repeated once more. Waiting for the end to understand it.

I leaned to one side, like my head. Sorry. What is that? 'I asked again. She pursed her lips and took another sip of rum. The contemplated.

- It's a song I sing when was a child, "said her song was about pirates, pirates singing a song about. Why?

Suddenly he looked at me suspiciously. - Because my dream was to become a pirate! Shouted, with great discomfort. There I realized that sometimes I tend to think aloud. Something bad is very bad. He stood took another sip of rum.

I did not know whether to bet their knowledge of me or laugh and ignore this situation. But I've always gambled, so I decided to listen.

'I know you have many positions, among which are: The betrayal, mutiny,armed assault, supplanted a clergyman in a church, taking the poor women hostage, forced to do unlawful acts under his orders, and the worst, threatening the life of your boss!-ended, had pronounced every word with so much shame, suspicion, disgust and awe that I even had believed, but that was not the truth. Many of them were invented. I stood up.

'Yes, poor nuns were all taken by force by me. I said in a tone Sinic and aggressive. I moved my eyes from side to side, like my hands. She eyeswide with surprise. Do not hesitate to stand up.

- So is it true? He asked, horrified.

In that, I leave my bottle on one side, up the sleeves of my shirt and displaying my chest, leaving bare many scars. - This is the truth! She gavea muffled cry, she covered her mouth with his hand, his eyes teary, seconds later, I stay away from there, walking a little further. _Truths__ha._

They spent a few hours.

He had walked the site more than once. I was tired and hungry. It was there when, after looking at the sun, I noticed him.

- What are you doing? Watch out, there's an animal loose in there, it hurts, 'I murmured immediately turned around and looked around. I was watching her.

Soon after, he discovered, speaking for me. He dared to approach. Theeyes look cemi closed.

- What? I asked, intrigued. I was sitting in the sand. She did the same.

-I owe you an apology. Mr. Sparrow. he said he was looking down, his hands clasped over his knees.

Is captain. Captain Jack Sparrow. -clarify-she frowned, dared to smile.

Shortly thereafter.

- Teach me that song? I asked, had made a bonfire in the middle. Her hands outstretched toward the flames.

- Perhaps, 'he said smiling again. I went over and throw a small branch to the fire and then sat beside her, offering another bottle of rum, which he took without hesitation.

-thanks-whisper.

... The night had come, the waves were higher, the wind was a gust of coldimminent ... He kidnaps you cool the skin ...

- And we're as bad as a hurricane, all offering yo ho, yo ho yo ho piratealways be! -but she and I lay singing around the campfire, happy, both forthe company, for the situation.

-I. I love this song, I confessed to what she started laughing, falling to one side in the sand.

- When retrieving the Pearl, it will teach the entire crew, and sing together!'I said she listened attentively.

And drive to the Pearl to a new horizon, where we do what we want. Be free. I whisper it with malice. He smiled, taking her chin with my hand andclose my mouth to hers, stealing a kiss, then break it we both looked and laughed.

-You will become the most feared pirate of the seas Spanish. very safe, he added. Taking my chin in his hand. And I get closer to her, stared at me.

'Not just the Spanish seas. Around the world. Where we will want to this is Perl. It's free! -rectified, taking her chin with my handagain. -Where you want to go. We'll go, 'add-she smiled and raised hisbottle and then hit the mine.

Both then took a sip of our bottles. Which by the way, were made to empty. The closer a bit like me. She leaned her head on my shoulder.

- Jack! It must be hard being alone here, 'he commented cemi closed my eyes and place my left hand on her waist. He immediately sat up and looked at me seriously.

Was upset, I thought, but quickly smiled, seconds later, it came to my face and kissed me. Slowly, tenderly. I drop into the sand.

She was on me, did you benefit? Broke the kiss and laughed, falling to one side of me on the sand.

He looked at me with curiosity, I dared to bow down and kiss her, which allowed, then, little by little, I fell upon his body.

The kiss intensified, and gave way to passionate caresses. Strokes which gradually forced us to let go of the clothes.

It was even more than I had imagined. She was beautiful and pure.

Caressed his body with my hands, my mouth, my mouth desperately sought hers, meeting with happy faces and desire.

His hands traveled up and down, caressing, clinging tightly to my back, kissing the middle line between her breasts, then finishing with your neck.

- You are mine! She whispered in a go and see wailing, filled with excitement underground that excitement we burned like fire, our bare skin.

I had never enjoyed this kind of strange emotions, that made me cling to her warm body, who suspiciously remained low mine. Struggling to stay on that leg tie in which we were.

- I'm yours, 'he repeated smiled and bowed my head on hers and kissed her.

I know. And forever. She whispered after breaking the kiss. I smiled as I imagined a lifetime at his side. But it was then, when you study his face.

'Not forever, you understand? He asked, I sat up and my legs away from hers. She took my shirt and covered up the belly.

- Jack? Whispered my attention. I turned and saw her. My eyes werewatery. Everything had collapsed.

'I know! I get it to perfection! I said my eyes away from it. Promptly came over and rested his head on my shoulder. Seconds later, passing my armover his head to hold her. Traitor.

I LOVE YOU, since I was a child. whispered to my hatred. The look and we kissed. Then we fell back into the unbridled pursuit of satisfaction, buteverything would return at dawn to normal. All inclusive, distance andarrogance.

Neither she was mine, and she stole my heart so quickly, in no time! Well, that was what we wanted.

Though. How long? I smiled. At the thought of another meeting, so passionate and satisfying as this. In another place, another time. I did hope.

End!

PS: Inspired by the eternal love SPARRABETH, Jack and ElizabethSwann. If you like, leave comments fa, kisses.


End file.
